


March 13, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Amos looked ahead instead of back and refused to remember the sight of his wounded daughter writhing on the ground.





	March 13, 2006

I never created DC canon.

Glowering, Amos looked ahead instead of back and refused to remember the sight of his wounded daughter writhing on the ground from the creature he just defeated in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
